Sharpshot
Sharpshot is the Terrible Terror that Hiccup trained in the episode Worst in Show. He is considered to be the second dragon that Hiccup has officially trained in the series. Some fans believe that Sharphot is the same Terrible Terror from Dragon Training in the How To Train Your Dragon movie as they look exactly the same, but this can't be denied or confirmed. It is possible that the Dragon Training Terrible Terror and Sharpshot are both based off of Toothless in the books as he matches Toothless' description in color, size, behavior and overall design. Sharpshot is also the only trained Terrible Terror that is shown to have more than one skill. Sharpshot reappeared in Appetite for Destruction as an "air mail" delieverer. He first delievered a letter to Fishlegs and Snotlout to meet Hiccup and Astrid on Dragon Island. He then delivered a message to the twins and Snotlout warning them about the Screaming Death. Sharpshot was also in "Cast Out Part II", was used to be air mail to deliver message for the other teens. Snoutlout was the first to get the message which he calls the Painful Message, that Hiccup has a plan to use the Screaming Death to Out Cast Island. He was shown later to help out with Astrid and Stormfly with training their Spine Shot. Appearance Sharpshot has the typical appearance of a Terrible Terror and is about the size of a small dog. It's main body color is dark green with reddish-brown highlights. Behavior Sharpshot initially displayed a shy personality, as when Fishlegs took the lid of the Terrors' crate he merely took a quick look around before hiding out of sight. When chosen by Hiccup he then showed a mellow nature, chattering to himself and twitching its head around. In a way, he behaves much like that of a trained hunting falcon, perching on Hiccup's arm after completing a task. He is also a bit playful, scampering around and onto Hiccup's head when he was explaining how Terrors were territorial. Abilities and Skills Hiccup had train his Terrible Terror the most. He use his abilities to be able to train enough to learn amazing skills to better then other train Terrible Terrors. *'Sniper Fire': Taking advantage of the Terrible Terror's ability to launch its fire breath with pinpoint accuracy, Hiccup trained his Terrible Terror to fire on command and in rapid bursts. This allows Sharpshot to take out multiple targets with efficiency. *'Intelligence and Communication Skills': Sharpshot is able to understand basic commands through hand signals. Sharpshot is shown to possibly be more intelligent than Iggy. As Sharpshot has learned a greater number of skills and unlike Iggy, does not need an image to carry messages, to and from.: *'Air Mail Delivery': Hiccup trained Sharpshot to send messages to the others by it's kind that returns to their territory. He appears to take this job seriously, as he did not leave Ruffnut and Tuffnut alone when they didn't notice the letter. *'Speed:' He was able to fly down in high speed. Trivia *Concept of Terrible Terrors may have been inspired strongly with Toothless in the books when he had been regarded as a Common or Garden Dragon. *It's possible that Sharpshot is the same Terrible Terror that attacked Tuffnut during Dragon training in the first film. Sharpshot-RoB.png Category:Minor characters Category:Academy Dragons Category:Dragon Characters Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Stoker class